xenon_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
LWC
LWC is a plugin that allows you to protect individual blocks, such as chests, doors, furnaces, and so on. This protects items from being opened or closed and protects contents of blocks that hold items. *'Note: LWC cannot be used in the PvP worlds' Blocks You Can Protect *Chests * Iron Door.png|Iron Door Wooden_Door.png|Wooden Door Hopper.png|Hopper Furnace.png|Furnace Fence gate.png|Fence Gate Ender chest.png|Enderchest Enchantment Table.png|Enchantment Table Dropper.png|Dropper Dispenser.png|Dispenser Chest.png|Chest/Trapped Chest Trapdoor.png|Trapdoor Furances *Dispensers *Droppers *Iron Doors *Wooden Doors *Enchanting Tables *Enderchests *Fence Gates *Hoppers *Trap Doors *Trapped Chests Lock Types Private This lock type protects the block from everyone except the player who created the protection and the players added to it. Only the player who created the protection can remove it. Password Specify a password or phrase which can be used to access the block. Specific players are not blocked from guessing or entering the password so make sure you keep your password safe if you do not want other players accessing your blocks which are password protected. *Note: On every login, you will have to unlock password protected chests with /cunlock '''. This does not apply until after you relog when creating the protection. Public This protection allows anyone to access the block, but doesn't allow other players to lock the block. This is useful for public doors, however this lock type is not recommended for locking valuables. Donation As the name implies, this chest allows players to place items in the protection, but only the player who made the protection or was set as an admin to the protection can remove items from it. This protection type is only useful for items with an inventory, such as a chest. Commands The following are a list of useful commands as well as the commands to set the specific lock types above: */lwc''' - Shows all possible commands. Some commands are shown even though they are disabled, so this list shows everything that you are able to do. *'/cprivate player1 @player2' - Sets a private protection and adds the specified player(s) to that private protection. The additional playernames are completely optional & new names can be added/removed through another command after the protection is made, as well. If you put a @ before a player's name, it will set them as an admin for the chest. Aliases for this command are: **'/lock' - This does not allow you to add players to a protection when making it. *'/cpublic' - Sets a public protection. More info on public protections are above. *'/cpassword' - Sets a password protection. More info on password protections are above. *'/cunlock ' - Only usable in password protections. It unlocks the chest so that you can open it & is required to be used on every single login. *'/cmodify player1 -player2 @player3' - Modifies an existing private/donation protection, to put it simply. **'/cmodify midnightfang22 Notch' Adds the player(s) to the private protection **'/cmodify -midnightfang22 -Notch' Removes the player(s) from the private protection **'/cmodify @midnightfang22' Sets the player as an Admin for that specific protection. They can access the chest, add/remove players, and modify the chest settings. They cannot modify the settings for the original owner of the chest. *'/cinfo' - Shows you the following information on that block's protection: **Owner of the protection **Protection type **Any other players that have access to that protection *'/cdonation player1 @player2' - Creates a donation protection. More info on donation protections are above. *'/cremove' - Removes a protection from a block. You can only remove protections if you created it initially. *'/cpersist' - Makes it so left/right clicking will repeat the most recent LWC command done. Very useful for mass creation/editing/removal of protections. *'/lwc flag ' - Changes the flag setting on a protection. The flag types are: **'Redstone' - Allows or denies redstone current from affecting the block. Useful if you want to prevent someone from opening your Iron Door with a lever. **'Autoclose' - If this flag is on, any "open" protections (such as doors, trapdoors, etc.) will close within 3 seconds of opening. **'Allowexplosions' - Allows or denies explosions to destory the protected item